The conventional production of solar or photovoltaic cells results in a thick, heavy combination of metal, glass and plastic that are called solar panels or solar cell panels. These solar panels often need some type of metal or concrete stand or framework to hold them at an optimum angle to the sun's light radiation. A photograph of a conventional solar panel “field” with concrete stands and framework is shown on page 1 of the document “Concept for a Modular Photovoltaic Printer,” which is attached as Appendix 1 to the '688 Application, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Conventional solar panels cannot be produced on a large scale in an economic or efficient manner. Further, the mounting and installation of such panels on framework and stands is expensive and time consuming. In addition, to replace all electricity generated by fossil fuels (117,076 TWH) it would require photovoltaic cells having an area of about 100,000 square miles. To even approach this amount of photovoltaic cell production, the embodiments described herein will be needed.